El Retorno de una Daga
by MigLi-san
Summary: Habían pasado ya 5 años desde aquel entonces en que decidió partir, desde ese momento cuando dijo: "Te olvidaré". Pero una herencia y un misterio, lo traerán de regreso a sus 21 años, hacia aquella casa junto a su niñez y adolescencia, hacia aquel hombre que le fue infiel. Pero por sobre todo, hacia la daga del recuerdo. [ShuxReijixSubaru]
1. Prólogo: Regreso

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rejet.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Relación hombrexhombre.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que se había alejado de aquella familia. A aquella a la cual no pertenecía ya. De echo, ¿Alguna vez perteneció a ella?, ¿Podría mencionar si quiera una vez en la que fue partícipe de ese concepto tan abstracto?

La torre había dejado de ser vista como si nunca hubiese existido, así como esos deseos de que todo cambie junto con toda la luz de la esperanza. Era un torbellino su cabeza, en aquel momento de dudas, y aun eso lo recuerda como a un lienzo recién pintado en su memoria. Pero lo hizo, optó por irse, optó como correr a eso que sería un sinónimo de libertad a pesar de la incertidumbre, a pesar de pensar en el qué vendrá. Mas nunca se libró, los fantasmas siempre van a perseguirte donde quiera que vayas, te consumen, te alteran, te hostigan hasta que vuelves. Vuelves al punto de inicio, como siempre. Ese punto de partida detestable, no siempre se quiere volver a los orígenes. Porque las cadenas a las cuales le llaman "hilos rojos del destino", aún lo seguían apresando hacia aquella mansión, con fuertes e inquebrantables nudos que parecían ser de plata. Aunque avanzara las casillas, aunque su ficha se mueva desesperada hasta la meta, aunque contenga las lagrimas...Abajo, todo caía por su propio peso. Era escalar para descender nuevamente en un tropiezo mortal al vacío. Porque aquello llamado sangre siempre lo retendría, una y otra vez, hasta robarle la voluntad, hasta monopolizarlo y devolverlo al sendero del caos. Siempre fue así, era una costumbre, era como un nefasto recordatorio de que siempre todo tendría sombras, tinieblas. Las esposas de plata le desgarraban las muñecas, mientras una fuerza mas bestial que la propia, lo arrastraba hacia la fachada imitación del hogar enorme de su niñez y adolescencia. La impotencia, le hacia cerrar los puños indignado. ¿Porque existe el destino? ¿Quien elige cual le toca a cada quien?, no lo sabía, y nunca lo iba a saber, era mejor entonces no buscar respuestas, era mejor no rememorar todos los momentos crueles de su corta vida allí. Mejor dicho, no era mejor rememorar su mala y corta vida. Las puertas de hierro se abrían en algún que otro rechinido. Varios años habían pasado, sin embargo ahora siendo adulto, sentía la misma soledad y fastidio que hace cinco años atrás. Todas aquellas preguntas que se había tragado, todo malestar con el que se había asfixiado y el dolor de los recuerdos guardados en viejos cajones, fueron devueltos a la luz sofocante de la verdad: Nada podría ser olvidado. Su pie cruzó el umbral, y dio salto al espacio tiempo, a aquel día de Noviembre en que poseía sus ya pasados dieciséis años. Y allí estaba, esa imagen que hace tanto no admiraba en secreto, aquella que dolía, que punzaba, devolviendole las intrigas del pasado.

¿Hubieron momentos felices?, ¿Alguna vez se permitió decir "estoy bien" y que este sea sincero? Ahora, si quisiera hacerlo, ¿Podría sonreír?

No, no podría sonreír, pero pudo hacerlo en un corto tiempo, en el que ese hombre...Le había extendido la mano.

Ese hombre, ese hermano.

Reiji Sakamaki, quien lo engañó.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

 _"MigLi, ni has terminado Me Enseñas a Amar y ya te metes en otro fanfic."_

Lo sé, y no estaba en mis planes, que va, si estaba pero cuando terminara el otro...Pero no pude.

Va a ir lento, enserio, si se acostumbraron a la dinámica de mis otros fanfics, este intentará (intentará, repito) romper mis esquemas, por empezar, la cantidad de palabras como ven.

En fin, esto será paulatino, y mas que nada, no sabré cuando actualizar por lógica, mi estado de ansiosa me hizo escribir y publicar ahora, no sé cuando vuelva a suceder eso.

¿Que les pareció? (aunque no hay mucho que comentar, recién comienza)

Sayo~


	2. Contando

Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rejet.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Relación hombrexhombre.**

* * *

No había marcha atrás. Y en tal caso de existir, él la desconocía.

Estaba perdido, más allá de los misterios a resolver, y las molestias pasadas que reencarnaban en su piel, el dilema de años fue reabierto. Simplemente mientras todo su drama familiar se desarrollaba en un plano al que no quería prestar atención, se puso a contar sus pestañas, una tarea que tantas veces se atrevió a hacer en secreto. Sencillamente nunca se rendía, a pesar de ser conocido como un negador nato, admitía internamente sus muchas derrotas y volvía a contar, negando en parte, que toda esa pérdida de tiempo debía acabar. No existían límites, no existía el cansancio, solamente estaba aquel deseo de rememorar cada detalle, apreciar cada secreto que pueda exprimir para sí mismo. El deseo consciente de querer monopolizar a alguien que lo hirió. Aunque claro, las gafas le dificultaban el trabajo, tanto el de contar las pestañas como el de conocer a la verdadera persona tras ellas.

—Y entonces...— Escuchó susurrar con sigilo a alguna persona ajena a su efímero mundo de dos. Aunque una de esas personas no estuviera consciente de eso.

¿Cuántas veces tuvo la oportunidad de observar a aquel ser durmiendo, tan fragil? En esos momentos aún sentía que había oportunidad de contar una vez mas. Y lo hacía, se perdía tanto en su pasatiempo secreto, que no vio aquel inevitable momento. Ese instante en el que su objeto de devoción comenzaba a caminar lejos de él. Ese rumbo diferente que sólo lo lastimaba a él.

Y en vez de pestañas solo veía una espalda avanzar hacia otro camino. El ya no existía, otra persona se encargaría de disfrutar los pequeños placeres, como el suyo. Era el sendero de la distancia, el que su corazón recio nunca se atrevería a atravesar, ese caminar pausado y decidido que su ego no se atrevería a frenar con reclamos. En silencio solamente empezó a olvidar aquellos ojos. Era la única salvación, era la únia opción posible, relegar todo al olvido.

—¿Quien mató a Karl Heinz?— Abrió los ojos a la actualidad.

Sus ensoñaciones de hace años quedaban mitigadas a cenizas, y el conflicto actual lo azotaba en un turbulencia de desconfianza familiar que aseguraba, venía gestada de hace años.

Que importaba, la mayoría tenía motivos para ver a aquel hombre muerto.

De hecho, no recriminaba a nadie por tal acto. Solo era un vampiro menos en su vida.

Cuando analizó la escena a su alrededor Raito solo sonreía. Todo el resto de hermanos mantenía una fingida seriedad -supuso que porque se hablaba de una muerte-, aunque un ápice de duda en sus ojos cansinos asomaba delatando lo que podría ser su pensar. Solo el rubio, aquel que preferiría omitir, demostraba una actitud desinteresada, austera.

Entonces comenzó a reemplazar las pestañas por horas, contando a cada momento, soportando con martirio el deseo de marcharse. Retomó la charla mentalmente, Karl Heinz y su muerte. Todo le parecía tan irrelevante...

"¿A quíen le importa?", pensó.

Y fue entonces que la charla que realmente lo traía de visita, comenzó.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Que tanto tiempo desaparecí?

¿Cual era mi seudónimo?

Bueno, basta de bromas. Paré de escribir. Motivos de causa mayor, mi empleo me deja agotado y mi cerebro queda seco de ideas, aún así, hoy me inspiró alguien. Un review. (Y despues porque decimos que los revs son importantes (?)

Gracias Susuki-chan por tu review, me contenta que valores mi esfuerzo por hacer una escritura decente. Agradezco tu tiempo para leerme y apoyarme en este proyecto.

Cuestión...No creo actualizar rápido, pero veremos que se puede hacer. No dejaré de escribir, pero no tendré ninguna constancia y eso lo dejo claro desde ahora, porque no quiero prometer imposibles y decepcionar (Como con "Me enseñas a amar", enserio, se las debo)

¿Les ha gustado?, espero que si corazones.

Sayo~

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_ (Recordé mi nombre!)


	3. Observación

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes bla bla bla.

Observó a través de los lentes al tan milenario mayordomo que dejaba las tazas con sus respectivas infusiones ajustadas a los gustos de cada uno. Seguramente ninguno terminaría tomando nada de lo servido en la delicada mesa, como fue desde siempre. El humo llegaba a empañar los vidrios y aún no se acostumbraba al peso del arco de los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, y podria jurar que lo veia como a una inoportuna similitud con su amante del pasado. Más no volvió a tocar el tema.

Ya no le competía. Ya no tenía dieciséis años como metodo de excusa para golpear todo e irse sin dar ninguna explicación. Había crecido ya unos cinco largos años, al igual que su cabello que llegaba mas allá del hombro, recogido hacia el costado con una ancha cinta marrón. Quizá el cambio era desencajado en él, ahora parecía un delicado intelectual mas cerca de las letras que de los puños y las paredes rotas, tanto así que la mirada del hermano menor de la familia se clavaba intensa y verde sobre sí.

—¿Monos en la cara, o qué?— Decidió hablar por primera vez. Su voz era mas masculina, recia e intensa, desprendia una sonoridad suave, pero intimidante, era definitivamente como escuchar hablar a otra persona. Se rascó la cabeza, un nuevo tic adquirido luego de reprimir sus impulsos por destrozar a todo y a todos.

Escuchó una risa tenue, al parecer no era el único que habia cambiado -ya sea para bien o para mal-, Ayato parecia estar mucho mas agraciado, como con un peso menos. Y aunque eso diera pie a sospechas, se sintió internamente contento por él. Al fin parecía poder avanzar hacia otros rumbos, y claro, había que considerar que ahora su hermano tenía veintidós años.

—Veo que la esencia sigue estando, Subaru.— Sonrió como un niño, haciendo del ambiente un lugar mas "cálido", dentro de lo que se podía en una mansión llena de vampiros de sangre fría.

Sonrió en respuesta, una mueca que a pesar de no llegar a sus ahora ojos bordó, parecia dulce y llena de serenidad. Fue mas bien un agradecimiento. Para cuando estaba por responder, un brusco y serio hermano de cabello hasta la cintura atado de una forma excesivamente prolija en contraste con su actual peinado, irrumpió en la charla.

—No hemos traido a Subaru a hablar de estas trivialidades.— Sentenció Reiji, con su intensa mirada clavada en el objeto de toda la charla.

Las risas de Ayato y Laito no se hicieron esperar. Raito no estaba distinto, casi en nada. Podria decirse que había empezado a vestirse de forma mucho mas refinada, pero igual de sugerente para sus damas como desde siempre. Era un galán mas adulto, parecía un cazador preparado en todo momento para seducir. Y eso no distaba mucho de su anterior "yo", más bien era una forma mas evolucionada de su personalidad de siempre. Daba credito a eso, mientras admitia que la belleza en el mayor de los trillizos habia incrementado a su favor, y era otra pieza de los Sakamaki digna de ver, como familiar, claro.

—Quien mató al dichoso Karl Heinz, si, si...— Teddy no existía mas, un nuevo cambio que destacar en sus minutos de observación, por ejemplo. Supuso que con el tiempo eso se iría, pero nunca creyó saltearse ese increible y gran paso y ver directamente la ausencia del susodicho oso después de tantos años. Abrió los ojos soprendido, ahora notablemente crecido de altura y semblantes mas tenebrosos y enigmaticos, Kanato llevaba guantes y ese vacío extraño en sus brazos. —Tranquilo, hermano, ahora llevo sus cenizas en el bolsillo del saco.— Lo notó ladear la cabeza de forma espectral y apoyar las manos enguantadas a cada lado del apoya manos del sillón, con una seriedad de apariencia inquebrantable.

—Más que dichoso, al "pobre" Karl Heinz, mira que ser hallado desnudo y descuartizado en su habitación con las ventanas de la alcoba abierta...

—Con que así murió...— Susurró el albino ante los detalles que le estaba proporcionado el ahora de apariencia refinado Laito. _"Un final digno para alguien como él.",_ alegó internamente.

—Me pregunto como ha sido asesinado sin la tan conocida daga...o sin ser quemado.— El pelirrojo de aún corbata desaliñeada -Dios, nunca aprendería sobre eso- empezó a hacer sus deducciones.

—Solo deja a Reiji como culpable...Bien saben que Raito y yo manipulamos el fuego, y no sabemos donde se encuentra aquella daga que Christa le ha proporcionado a Subaru.

—Y Subaru no estaba...— Miró socarronamente al hermano de los experimentos.

—Shu es muy vago como para hacer algo.

—Apoyo la moción.— El de ahora con una pequeña cola de caballo ondulada, con su cabello corto de siempre y cinta fina de lazo verde oliva de no mas de un centímetro de ancho, rió refinadamente con el de corbata desaliñeada, claro, como si simplemente hubiesen dicho una broma digna de toda clase.

—Exacto, aparte ese hombre no era de mi incumbencia.— Admitió el rubio, y realmente parecía estar hablando en serio.

—Subaru aún no estando pudo haberlo asesinado ¿La ventana abierta con qué se justifica?

Entonces lo vió, sus minutos de observación hacia sus hermanos pasaron a segundo plano. Otra vez ese cruel hombre le arrebataba la mirada. Vidrio contra vidrio, esa mirada acusadora de quien una vez lo trató con gentileza entre las sabanas parecia ser el manifiesto de su perdido puñal de plata. Reapareciendo, siendo clavado sin piedad ni rastro de misericordia en su oxidado corazón. Desvió la mirada, la cual chocó con un afilado verde, este parecia susurrarle dulcemente que lo comprendía, y una extraña vibración se hizo presente. Asintió, como expresando que todo estaba bien.

—Estuve en Londres mucho tiempo, viviendo con otra persona, ella puede declarar que nunca me he ido de viaje, ni siquiera por un día.

—Londres, eh...— Reiji ajustó sus lentes y se levantó del mueble lujoso de hace ya tantos años. —Veo que has podido distraerte bastante.

—Lo suficiente.— Sonrió de lado, desafiante, y sus apremiantes deseos de destruirlo contra el suelo como a un pedazo de cristal falso que solo vendia y ostentaba mentiras, volvieron a sí como en sus epocas de eterna juventud. Se contuvo.

Sus colmillos seguían sobresaliendo por ese gesto que ocultaba su dolor. Imitó a su querido hermano y lo enfrentó, en una cercania desesperante que sin duda descalibró al contrario, quien vacilo en sus gestos. Entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó. Basta de aquella charla, basta de darle motivos a aquel de ojos magenta solo para destruirlo. Él ya no se consideraba a si misma esa bestia fragil como una rosa de antaño. Era fuerte, culto, decidido y capaz de saldar sus deudas para con su pasado. Creció, e iba a demostrarlo.

—Hasta mañana, hermanos.— Dijo casi sin sentimiento en la palabra de familiaridad. Suave, un golpe de advertencia a aquel que osaba destruir su tambaleante paz, construida a base de auto engaños, caidas y resignaciones. Lo empujó con una delicadeza casi morbosa, mientras se dignó a subir las escaleras a lo que sería, su reencuentro con la antigua habitación.

Los minutos de observación habian terminado.

* * *

 **Autora:** MigLi-Chan

Si en Lost Edén rediseñan los personajes, yo lo hago 5 años después, tengo el derecho ¿No?, Aparte se me adelantaron en un review a mi diseño de personaje principal, espero te haya gustado que se haya vuelto realidad!

En fin, este fin de semana me inspire a escribir mucho, para prueba está este capítulo, el más largo de los tres. Creo que el cambio de Kanato me ha gustado mucho, o sea, ahora se ve más sensual, le he quitado lo shota y si no les ha gustado...Pos lo siento (?, Tenía que hacerlo (? O quizás no.

Pero atención, la mayoría de cambios son por algo. Si bien esta historia se centra en Subaru y Reiji, con la participación de Shu, todos los Sakamaki se van a ver implicados, y no solo por la muerte del Papamaki. Que por cierto, descuartizado...¿Wut? ¿What the hell?, Mi mente Hoy quizo hacer todas cosas locas.

Y bueno, ¿que les ha parecido? ¿Revs?

Sayo~


	4. Alianza

**DISCLAIMER: Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rejet.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Relación hombrexhombre.**

Su habitación se hallaba exactamente igual que cuando la dejó aquel fatídico y decisivo día. El olor a los jazmines con los que se rozaba continuamente en el jardín e impregnaba en sus sabanas parecían seguir estando allí. Solo faltaban los fragmentos rotos de sus constantes golpizas a los muebles. Sonrió de lado, estaba agotado y hace mucho que no se reencontraba con su lado salvaje. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, mas lo dejaría para algún otro momento, la muerte de Karl Heinz no debía ser la prioridad de un hijo practicamente producto de una violación absurda. Un hijo abandonado a su suerte no debía darle importancia a un padre ausente ¿con que sentido desecharia su preciado tiempo en semejantes trivialidades?

—Ya cualquiera muere en estos días.— Escuchó decir desde el umbral de su habitación.

—¿Curioso, no?, se supone que nosotros moriríamos antes...

—¿Por que lo dices?— Ladeó la cabeza, mientras su mano se deslizaba suave sobre el marco. Le agradaba esa habitación, estaba lo suficientemente alejada del resto como para conservar un atisbo de necesaria soledad.

—Digo, tarde o temprano íbamos a dejar de servirle, y entonces...

—Oh, interesante.— Su sonrisa altiva no se hizo esperar y los pasos lo acercaron hacia el ahora un poco mas maduro Subaru Sakamaki. —¿Te hubieses defendido? Ya sabes, matar a ser matado.

—Jaja, absurdo.— Río. — ¿Crees entonces que no lo hubiese matado antes?

Ayato lo observó, a él que poseía una mirada frustrada en sus ojos opacos. Una vista baja hacia el suelo bastó para comprender sus sentimientos oprimidos.

—Tanta sinceridad te puede hundir, Subaru.— Con una mano lo tomó de la muñeca. —No dudarán en culparte.

Sintió la mirada verde clavada sobre sí. Era gélida, sentenciosa y totalmente acaparadora. Le hacía querer pasar saliva y derrumbar el hilo de la charla.

—¿Por que me adviertes lo obvio?

—No es tan obvio hasta que te lo dicen directamente.— Miró hacia la puerta, como rehuyendo de algo. —Todos tenemos testimonios que aún no reunimos. Y todos podemos modificarlo a conveniencia.

Pensó. Era bastante claro lo que decía como para pedirle que lo repita.

—Subaru.— Llamó su atención y deslizó la mano suavemente, en lo que podría ser una caricia. La dejó caer, para luego con la otra palmear su hombro. —Estoy de tu lado.

¿Era eso una alianza?, se preguntó al día siguiente cuando abrió los ojos. ¿Eso quería decir que el debía proteger a Ayato a cambio?, nunca había hablado demasiado con el altivo pelirrojo. Lo exasperaba su ego, le hacía querer romperle la cabeza contra la pared en incontables ocasiones, y aún así, era con el que menos se metía. Ayato era quien quería ser, a su manera, moldeado a duros golpes por las exigencias de Cordelia, un objeto para llenar expectativas de los demás. Pero se había desviado, el se exigía a sí mismo, el llenaba sus propias expectativas y al hacerlo, se auto proclamaba como el mejor. Estaba bien, causaba un tanto de envidia aquel proceder. Libertad era una palabra casi utópica para él.

Se levantó del ataúd, hacía mucho que no dormía en uno. Recordó las palmeadas en el hombro, esa sensación de apoyo fraternal.

Un aliado, eso era novedoso.

¿Debía creer en Ayato Sakamaki? ¿Estaba de su lado o buscaba encubrirse? ¿No lo hundiría a el con tal de salvarse?

A veces la familia era el enemigo.

* * *

AUTORA: _MigLi-Chan_

¡Hey!, ¿como estan, gente de Fanfiction?

Bueno, dije que iba a ir lento y corto, pero con esto se pueden hacer algunas conclusiones o dudas, según como se lea.

¿Revs?

¡Sayo!


End file.
